カゲロウデイズ: Mekakushi Dan
by Saiko-Sawa
Summary: Serie de One shots de el Mekakushi Dan X Lectora Capitulo 3: El Atardecer del Ayer (Yuukei Yesterday) Kokonose Haruka X Lectora
1. Chapter 1

**Les traigo un nuevo proyecto :) **

**Mekakucity Actors o Kagerou Project (Como deseen llamarlo) X lectora One-shots**

**Espero lo disfruten,y dejen sus pedidos en los reviews.**

**Disclamer:Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

**Konoha no Sekai Jijou**

**KonohaXLectora**

Golpeaste la puerta de tus animados vecinos,Hiyori abrió.

-¡Ah! ¿(T/N)-san?-Murmuro alegre la muchacha,Hibiya apareció detrás de ella,alzaste la bolsa que traias en la mano,ambos sonrieron y te dejaron entrar,allí estaba Konoha saliendo de su habitación.-¡Konoha-kun!¡(T/N)-san llego!.-Grito Hiyori mientras sostenía la bosa en sus manos pero el Peliblanco solo movio su mano y saludo.

Hace poco también te habías unido al Mekaku Dan.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí Hiyori…-Dijiste mientras sacavas de tu mano un papel y Hibiya te miraba curioso,cuando se lo entregaste Hiyori se abalanzo sobre ti diciendo "Te mereces un cumplido!"

Luego de cenar te sentaste en el sofá con Konoha mientras miraban el televisor.

-Nee…Konoha…-Murmuraste,el ojirosado te miro.-Tuve un sueño horrible…-Agachaste la cabeza.-Soñe que Hibiya y Hiyori eran arrollados por un enorme camión.-Sentiste la calida mano del peliblanco en tu cabeza.

-Solo fue un sueño.-Murmuro calmadamente.

Suspiraste aliviada.

Aunque no deberías…

·

·

·

Era de nuevo lo mismo…

Hibiya trataba de salvar a Hiyori sacrificándose a si mismo.

Otro 15 de Agosto.

Aunque en este sueño era diferente…

Saltaste a la calle empujando a el muchacho lejos del alcanze del camión.

·

·

·

Pude ver una leve sonrisa en tu rostro cuando eras arrollada por el enorme camión…el aire tenia el olor a tu sangre.

Trate de prevenirlo tantas veces pude pero tu me respondías _Esta historia solo tiene un final…y_

_¡No será el de ellos!_

Cada dia despertaba con un enorme dolor de cabeza y trataba de disfrutar esos momentos contigo.

Pero tu también sabias que iba a pasar.

Trataste de esquivar todos los obstáculos para mantenerlos vivos

Pero…¿Por qué siempre te ibas tu?

Trate de detenerte pero…lo preveiste.

Y por un momento me rendi…

Pero dijiste algo que me dejo en paz y me hizo sentir bien conmigo mismo.

_No te culpes a ti mismo…Es mi decisión…pero…antes de irme debería…decirte que te…_

Quiero.

Cerraste tus ojos y tu respiración se detuvo,Hibiya y Hiyori corrian hacia ti con lagrimas en los ojos…y de repente…

Yo Tambien pude llorar.

**Notas finales:**¿Les gusto? Espero que si,y si provoque algún tipo de depresión lo siento muchísimo (?)

Dejen sus pedidos en los reviews.

Bye bee

**Mekaku Dan Nº 17**

**-Sari-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de la autora:**El que gano fue "Shintaro Kisaragi" aunque de todas maneras iba a continuar con el,bien espero disfruten este capitulo,nos leemos abajo.

**Disclamer:Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors no me pertenece es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

**Transparent Answer**

**Kisaragi Shintaro**

Habian pasado 2 dias desde la primera vez que Shintaro Kisaragi salía de su casa,entre el ataque terrorista al centro comercial y su entrada al Mekakushi Dan,creyo que necesitaba relajarse un poco y dejando a Ene con el grupo salió a la ciudad a buscar algo relajante ya que no hacia tanto calor como la otra vez.

Alli te vio.

Estabas trabajando en un café llamado "Red Eyes" Buen nombre para un ciber o algo asi,pero no para un café.

Desde el dia del _incidente_ con los terroristas se volvió un _poco _mas valiente y ya no pensaba las cosas dos veces—o al menos el pensaba eso—se dirigió al café y se sentó cerca de la puerta en caso de que pasara una desgracia o una vergüenza para salir huyendo del lugar y olvidarlo por completo.

Te quedo mirando un buen rato,algo que Ene definiría como Acosador,sentía en ti algo familiar.

—¿Puedo tomar su orden? —Preguntaste mirando la libreta lista para escribir.

—Ah E-Este…Y-Yo…Q-Quiero…—El pelinegro no pudo mas y salió rápidamente del lugar,dejándote allí mirándolo mientras corria al parque.

Sinceramente había sido un total fracaso,cuando ya empezó a oscurecer estaba dispuesto a irse a su casa y aceptar los regaños de Ene y su hermana diciendo: ¿_¡Donde te habías metido!? ¿¡Porque nos dejaste solas?! ¡De seguro fuiste a hacer cosas pervertidas,pervertido!_ Suspiro y cuando se coloco de pie te vio observándolo fijamente.

No se transmitieron ninguna palabra solamente le estiraste tu mano,le entregaste un papel y te fuiste rápidamente de allí.

Habia sido mas raro que la salida de Shintaro de el café.

Al dia siguiente en el escondite de el Mekakushi Dan

—¿Qué te sucede Shintaro?Estas mas distraído de lo normal—Pregunto,curiosa y a la vez preocupada Momo.

—No es nada…—Murmuro mientras observaba el papel que le habías entregado.

—¡Momo-san! —Exclamo Ene desde el celular de Shintaro—Es por ese papel que tiene en la mano.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntaron todos a coro,mientras miraban a Shintaro.

—No es nada…—Dijo,cuando abrió los ojos estaba atado y le habían arrebatado el papel.

—¿Es un numero telefónico? —Pregunto Momo mientras se volteaba mirando a Shintaro—Y la letra es femenina…—Momo se coloco a pensar—No me digas que…¡¿Es de una Chica?! —Exclamo sorprendida.

—Si,¿Qué tiene? —Pregunto Shintaro tratando de parecer tranquilo.

—Me preocupa…¿Qué chica querria arriesgarse a estar contigo? —Pregunto mirando a su hermano con asco—¡¿No será…una de esa damas de compañía?!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo compro esas cosas! —Exclamo sonrojado el pelinegro.

—Entonces veamos. —Dijo Ene para luego marcar el numero en el celular de Shintaro.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo Ene?! ¡Detente! —Grito desde la pared.

"¿Hola?"Una voz femenina y dulce se escucho,Momo colgó.

—E-En verdad es una chica…—Dijo algo asustada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar,con el numero de la muchacha en el identificador.

—Es tu momento Nii-chan! —Exclamo mientras colcaba el celular en la oreja de Shintaro y le destaba las manos.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?¡No! —Trato de zafarse pero fue inútil,Momo contesto y coloco el teléfono en el oído de su hermano.

_¿H-Hola?_

_¿Eres el chico del café?_

_S-Si…_

_Me alegra que me hayas llamado,¿Quieres salir conmigo?,¡A-Ah! ¡N-No lo digo c-como si te p-pidiera una c-c-cita!_

Shintaro solto una risilla y miro a su hermana que le asintió.

_B-Bien…¿A-A donde quieres ir?_

_Donde quieras ir esta bien,por cierto…¿Cómo te llamas?_

_K-Kisaragi Shintaro_

_Mucho gusto,yo me llamo (T/A) (T/N),nos vemos en frente al café a las 16:00_

Colgo.

—Por como es la situación…le interesas a esa chica—Dijo sonriendo Momo—¿Cómo se llama?

—(T/A) (T/N) —Dijo Shintaro mientras miraba el teléfono algo feliz.

—Lo voy a guardar—Dijo Ene para luego guardarlo.

—¿(T/A) (T/N)? —Balbuceo Momo con la mano bajo el mentón. —Suerte en tu cita.

La mañana se acabo,Shintaro apresuro el paso y se dirigió al parque que había en frente del café,saliste con unos pasteles de la tienda y caminaste hacia el.

—¿Y si vamos al parque de entretenciones? —Sugerio Shintaro,la muchacha oculto su mirada en el flequillo.

—Asi que…no lo recuerdas ¿Eh? —Dijiste sombria.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Pregunto Shintaro.

—Cuando nos conocimos.

—Claro que lo recuerdo. —Lo miraste esperanzada—Ayer en ese café ¿No?

Negaste con la cabeza.

—Cuando niños,me salvaste de ser atropellada. —Dijiste apretando los puños.

_¡(T/A)! Corriste hacia mi empujándome hacia el otro lado cayendo conmigo encima,Momo tenia 4 años._

—A los 6 años. —Murmuraste—Luego estuvimos en primarias distintas,secundarias y preparatorias distintas y de por si…

Dejamos de hablarnos.

Cuando te diste cuenta unas lagrimas salian de tus ojos.

—¿Por eso fue que querías salir conmigo? —Negaste.

—Queria recibir una respuesta de parte tuya. —Shintaro te miro confundido. —Cuando eramos niños…—Te sonrojaste un poco. —H-Hicimos una promesa.

Prometimos estar juntos

Y cuando te volvi a ver lo habías olvidado.

Y quería que me respondieras,la respuesta estaba en frente de ti.

* * *

**N/A:**Finalmente lo termine! Ciertamente no tiene nada que ver con la canción porque…meh no quería algo tan trágico como la otra vez,les advierto puede haber una segunda parte.

Yei feliz dia de las madres (?)

No se me ocurre nada,buaano tengo que continuar con Hibiya a menos que gane otro

nos vemos

Bye bee

-Sari-


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo! Apareci! Y luego de darme cuenta de los números y esas cosas extraterrestre que aparecieron aquí esta el cap espero les guste :)**

**Disclamer:Mekakucity Actors/Kaguerou Project no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.**

Yuukei Yesterday

El atardecer de Ayer

-Profesor.-Alzaste la mano Kenjiro te observo fijamente.- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?-Apuntaste al extraño fósil que había encima de su mesa.

-Es algo muy importante.-Respondio, lo miraste decepcionada.- ¡En todo caso!

-¿Haruka-kun? ¿Haruka-kun?-Llamaste su nombre varias veces y no hubo respuesta.- ¡Haruka-kun!-Exclamaste preocupada.

Hoy Takane estaba Ausente debido a que volvió a enfermar pero Haruka seguía esforzándose.

·

·

·

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntaste mientras mirabas sus ojos abrirse poco a poco.

-Perdón por preocuparte (T/N).-Dijo con cierto tono penoso.

-No seas idiota…Somos amigos, y los amigos se cuidan.-Dijiste sonriendo.-Espero que tu también cuides de mi.

-Ten eso por seguro.-Dijo mientras tomaba tu mano y sellaban su amistad.

·

·

·

Nuevamente Takane estaba Ausente.

-¡Haruka!-Exclamo el profesor.- ¡A quien prefieres! ¿Takane o (T/N)?.-Pregunto mientras tu rostro se sonrojaba y salías del salón.

_Es claramente obvio que le gusta Takane…_Pensaste mientras secabas unas pocas lagrimas de tu rostro.

-¿(T/N)? ¿Que sucede?-Pregunto el peli castaño mientras te miraba desde la puerta.

-¡H-H-Haruka-kun…! ¡M-Me gustas!-Exclamaste.

·

·

·

Había sido reconfortante que tan siquiera antes de morir le dijiste tus sentimientos a Haruka…Takane también falleció.

Pero un curioso mensaje llego a ti antes de que fueras la _Siguiente_.

"_¡Huye lejos!"_

Había pasado tiempo desde que tu vida se volviera tan agitada debido al Mekakushi Dan

Aunque tus sentimientos por Haruka no cambiarían Nunca.

_Omake_

_True End_

-H-Haruka…-Susurraste mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de tu rostro, el peliblanco ladeo la cabeza preocupado y se acerco a secar tus lagrimas.-Perdona por preocuparte Konoha-san…

-Somos Amigos y los amigos se cuidan ¿Verdad (T/N)?.-Abriste los ojos de sorpresa y lo abrazaste con fuerza mientras correspondía y sonreías por su calidez.

Podría ser Konoha por el exterior, pero por dentro.

Era MI Haruka.


End file.
